Si eres tu mi religión
by WidgetBarrey
Summary: Hiroki cae en estados de crisis mental y emocional al cuestionarse si su relación con Nowaki esta bien o mal ya que este fue criado con los valores morales y principios de la religión católica. NOTA ACLARATORIA: Este fanfic lo estoy publicando en MUNDOYAOI con mi cuenta WIDGET. Pero ahora lo ando arreglando. De paso, con este fic no pretendo ofender a nadie ni a ninguna religión.
1. Chapter 1

Con este fanfic, no se pretende ofender a nadie ni a ninguna de las religiones. Espero que disfruten el fic :)

Capítulo 1:

¿Acaso solo vivimos porque estamos condenados a morir, o es que estamos aquí para probar que tan buenos o malos somos? La verdad es que es difícil con certeza saberlo, pero lo que si debemos saber es que cada quien es el protagonista de su propia historia, de una historia que en el más allá está siendo escrita. Y que como en cada historia existe lo bueno y lo malo, creando así un conflicto que al final si este no existiese no existiría lo que sería la historia. Entonces es de esta manera como se desencadena las diferentes creencias, pues todos los humanos siempre buscamos algo en lo que creer, ¿no?

El día había sido uno muy bonito y tranquilo, aunque de manera jocosa podríamos decir que el profesor Kamijo Hiroki se lo había hecho imposible a sus estudiantes; su orgullo tan grande no le permitía compartir su felicidad con nadie. Ah, sí, ¿de qué podría estar tan feliz Hiroki? Muy sencillo, ya se había hecho novio del amor de su vida oficialmente, que para muchos en la sociedad si se enteraran se espantarían y de seguro lo podrían de rodillas en una iglesia a rezar, ya que de quien Hiroki se había hecho novio era de otro hombre llamado Kusama Nowaki. Pero claro, esto a Hiroki no le importaba... Por el momento.

Además no es como si fuese la primera vez que a Hiroki le gustase a un hombre ya que si recorremos un poco en su pasado, desde muy niño estuvo enamorado de su mejor amigo Usami Akihiko que hoy día era un muy reconocido escritor. Pero si nos adentramos a un más, podríamos darnos cuenta por qué el Kamijo no encontraba su homosexualidad algo malo.

Ese día bien recuerda que se empezaron a burlar de un muchacho por ser supuestamente homosexual, este claro, estaba en el mismo curso que Hiroki. La maestra que les daba clase se enteró de todo el asunto y les dio un sermón a sus estudiantes diciendo lo siguiente:

-Dicen que Dios creo al hombre y la mujer para que estuviesen juntos, pero yo opino que Dios creo al hombre y la mujer para que nosotros tuviéramos la elección de con quien estar. ¿Acaso Dios no nos creó para el amor? Entonces, ¿porque dos personas del mismo sexo no se pueden amar de la misma manera que se aman una pareja heterosexual? ¿Solo porque tienen el mismo sexo y no pueden procrear? ¿Y que me dicen de las mujeres que no pueden tener hijos y de los hombres que no pueden embarazar a la mujer? ¿Que acaso ellos no están en la misma condición de los homosexuales de que no pueden procrear?-hablaba la maestra caminando de un extremo a otro del salón.

Si bien algo Hiroki aprendió ese día es que el amor se manifiesta de diferentes maneras y que el amor no tiene sexo (género). Y partiendo de esta premisa es que para Hiroki estaba bien ser homosexual o más bien, bisexual pues el dejaba las puertas abiertas ya que el creía que podía amar tanto a una mujer como a un hombre.

El castaño al salir de la Universidad, fue a la floristería a esperar que su querido Nowaki terminara su turno para regresarse al apartamento. "Kusama Nowaki" sonaba tan hermoso en la mente de Hiroki. Este se pasaba el rato observando al pelinegro quien estaba atendiendo a sus clientes y quien nunca borraba su sonrisa. Nowaki era tan alegre, tan inocente, tan bueno, tan lindo, con un corazón puro, noble y honesto. Nowaki se volteó a Hiroki y le saludo con la mano haciéndole entender de que ya había acabado su turno. Entonces ahí el castaño se le acerco.

-¿Nos vamos?-sonrió Nowaki estirando su mano para que Hiroki la tomara y procedieran caminando.

-Si, claro.-dijo empujando la mano del pelinegro. No caminaría de mano con el. Aunque a ellos no les importar se que opinaran los demás, tampoco era para que estuvieran haciéndole saber a todo el mundo que eran pareja; no todos lo veían del mismo modo.

Entonces procedieron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad que estaban llenas de personas, luego tomaron el tren del metro y después de llegar a su destino, caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al apartamento de Hiroki.

-¿Y como le fue su día Hiro-san?-Pregunto Nowaki interesado con una sonrisa bien amplia mientras recogía un poco los libros desorganizados para que ambos caballeros pudieran sentarse en el suelo a conversar.

-Pues lo mismo de siempre en el trabajo; un montón de mocosos insoportables que no respetan la literatura.-dijo Hiroki suspirando pesadamente.

-Ah, entiendo Hiro-san.-en eso Nowaki se levantó y se sentó sobre las piernas de Hiroki para luego acercarse y darle un beso.

El castaño cerro sus ojos sintiendo como la lengua de Nowaki se adentraba en su boca explorando su cavidad, mientras el torpemente intentaba igual hacer lo mismo. La saliva que compartían hacia un sonido de squish algo seductor que los provocaba a más. Sin embargo se detuvieron.

Nowaki apoyo su frente con la de Hiroki y lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo extrañe todo el día.-le dijo.

Hiroki tenía el ceño fruncido al igual que siempre y le tomo el rostro a Nowaki.

-Yo igual Nowaki.

Nowaki tomo lugar al lado de Hiroki y atrajo a si al castaño para que este se apoyará de su hombro.

-Nowaki, quiero que hablemos; mis papas llamaron y dijeron que venían el mañana. Y quiero que entiendas que ese día no quiero vengas para acá, ¿si?-Le dijo Hiroki mirando a Nowaki con el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Porque Hiro-san?-pregunto Nowaki algo desconcertado.

-Mis padres son algo fanáticos religiosos, y bueno...-empezó a balbucear.

-¿Te avergüenza que tus padres sepan que eres homosexual y que yo soy tu pareja?-pregunto Nowaki con cierta decepción.

-No, no es eso, bueno si eso pasa. Aparte no quiero que sepan esto, ellos se han esforzado mucho para que sea un hombre hecho y derecho y no quiero que pasen una gran decepción si se enteran de lo nuestro. -dijo Hiroki jugando con sus dedos.

-Entiendo Hiro-san; esta bien, ese día no vendré, pero después me tendrás que compensar ¿si?- acto seguido tomo el rostro del castaño y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente con una sonrisa.

Nowaki la verdad que era todo un amor y un inocente pervertido. Siempre haciendo estremecer al castaño con sus cosas. Pero algo estaba más claro que el agua: estos dos hombres se amaban con fuerzas.

El día siguiente, Nowaki fue temprano a la universidad a tomar sus clases para luego ir a su trabajo en la floristería. Y mientras esto, Hiroki paso la mañana en la Universidad en sus clases, para luego a la tarde ir a su departamento para poder estar presente para recibir a sus padres.

Cuando el mencionado castaño llego, lo que se llevo por sorpresa fue el semblante serio que tenía sus dos padres lo que hizo que el castaño palideciera.

-Hola mama, papa.-hizo una reverencia y busco la llave de su departamento en su bolsillo para abrir la puerta y hacerlos pasar.

Una vez dentro en el departamento, Hiroki se puso a preparar el te. Sus padres se sentaron en la mesa de la sala a lo que poco minutos después Hiroki se les unió con el te.

-Hijo, ¿tienes que hablarnos de algo?-pregunto muy seriamente la madre del castaño mirándolo acusatoriamente.

-No, mama, ¿porque la pregunta?-Pregunto Hiroki sirviendo el te para luego pasarle una taza a su madre y la otra a su padre.

-Hiroki, ¿crees que nosotros nacimos ayer?-pregunto el papa Hiroki molesto.

-No para nada.-dijo Hiroki poniéndose nervioso.

-Entonces explícanos como es eso que estas con un hombre.-dijo el padre del castaño alzando la voz.

Hiroki se detuvo en seco y sintió algo caliente recorrerle todo el cuerpo que provoco que empezara a sudar.

-¡Responde!-insistió el padre de Hiroki. -¿Que acaso no te enseñamos valores y principios para que te des cuenta que esto esta mal? ¿Que acaso no te enseñamos desde pequeño que la homosexualidad es una abominación? ¿Que Dios aborrece esas fechorías?

-Papa, no es lo que crees.-dijo Hiroki titubeando.

-No Hiroki, sabes que es lo que creo, que aún no tienes la capacidad que se necesita para ser considerado un adulto.-dijo el papa de Hiroki.

-Hiroki, tu padre y yo queremos que termines esa relación con ese hombre, y te empezaremos a llevar a un psicólogo para tratar tu condición; así cuando te cures podrás seguir el camino de Dios y hacer lo que manda su voluntad y claro podremos volver a llamarte nuestro hijo.-dijo la madre del castaño con un tono de decepción.

Hiroki empezó a sentir mucha rabia. ¿Una abominación? ¿Ir al psicólogo a tratar su condición? El castaño apretó los puños.

-No. Lo siento, pero yo amo a ese hombre y aunque ustedes me digan que termine con el lo que yo siento- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el castaño ya fue interrumpido por su padre.

-¿Lo que sientes? ¿Sabes que si siempre siguiéramos lo que sentimos estaríamos como los animales? Y nosotros no somos animales.

-Además, ¿quien les contó sobre eso?-pregunto Hiroki comenzando a llorar.

-Nos llamo tu vecina escandalizada. Y le damos gracias a Dios de que nos avisara a tiempo porque así podremos corregirte.-dijo la mama del Cataño.

Hiroki no sabía con que argumentos más replicarles a sus padres, pues tenía mucha rabia, miedo, tristeza, entre otros sentimientos que no le permitían pensar en nada, y si en ese instante se dejase llevar por sus impulsos, solo se pondría a gritar.

-Por favor Hiroki, haznos caso. Déjanos ayudarte para guiarte por el buen camino.-dijo la mama tomando la mano del castaño.

El castaño sentía como cada una de esas palabras se clavaban en su alma y partían su corazón. Ser homosexual no podía ser algo malo, o al menos no tanto. Porque después de todo lo que ambos hombres sentían era amor, ¿no? ¿Y que el amor no era lo más importante antes del género? Sin tan solo Nowaki estuviese; el lo hubiese defendido y ayudado a escapar de esas palabras de infierno.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

No hubo manera de convencer a los padres de Hiroki para que estos no se metieran en la relación que el castaño tenía. Cualquier cosa era motivo para seguir dándole vuelta al asunto. ¿Acaso era este el poder divino que tenía la sagrada palabra para evitar así que Hiroki tuviese la razón?

Sin que el castaño quisiese, los padres de Hiroki decidieron quedarse a dormir en el departamento de este con el pretexto que no podía quedarse solo mientras estuviese bajo el pecado.

Hiroki les cedió su habitación a sus padres y pues no tuvo más remedio que echarse a dormir en el sofá. Se arropo hasta las orejas con la cobija y solo pensaba en Nowaki. Lo necesitaba a su lado. Ahora más que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente Hiroki se levantó temprano, pero no les rompió el récord a sus padres quienes ya se habían levantado; la madre del castaño preparaba el desayuno y el padre recogía la ropa sucia. Hiroki solo soltó el monosílabo "tsk" y fue directo al baño para ducharse y arreglarse para ir al trabajo. Iba a salir cuando su madre...

-¡Eh! No salgas, ven a desayunar primero.-dijo poniendo el desayuno en la mesa para que comieran los tres juntos en familia. Todo había cambiado en cuestión de nada.

Hiroki soltó un suspiro y se sentó a la mesa con sus padres.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Te sientes mejor? -pregunto la mamá de Hiroki mientras comía.

-¿Y qué le debe importar eso a ustedes? Además, ¿no creen que lo lógico es que dormí mal y que me siento peor porque ustedes estuvieron juzgándome toda la noche?-frunció el ceño.

-Hiroki, no te estamos juzgando, solo queremos ayudarte y corregir esa conducta de inmoralidad sexual.-dijo su padre con un tono pasivo pero serio.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo. -Dijo Hiroki suspirando pesadamente, para luego levantarse de la mesa.

-Ni siquiera probaste tu desayuno-dijo su madre levantándose para detenerlo.

-Quizás cuando me dejen tranquilo, pueda comer. Además se me hace tarde. ¡Me voy!-dijo para acto seguido tomar su maletín y salir de su departamento dejando a sus padres a cargo del lugar.

El castaño en su camino al tren y luego del tren a la Universidad, camino cabizbajo con un semblante notablemente molesto. Sentía tanta rabia dentro de sí; quería gritar y llorar. Necesitaba sacar todo eso de su sistema. ¿Pero cómo? Además cuando llegara a su departamento sus padres volverían con el tema ese de nuevo.

Ya a la hora de dar sus clases, si normalmente a Hiroki le molestaba algunas de las conductas de sus estudiantes, hoy le molestaba peor. Tanto así que por solo sonar un celular, dio un examen sorpresa, y de ahí quitó varios para ponerles un cerito, con el pretexto que se estaban copiando. Y cuando salió del trabajo, prefirió no ir al trabajo de Nowaki. Ya después le marcaría a su celular y hablaría con él. Por el momento se disponía ir a su departamento, rogando que sus papás no le molestasen. Estaba muy cansado y tenía un dolor fuerte de cabeza por estar pensando en todo lo sucedido.

Al llegar al departamento lo primero que encuentra es una bolsa de basura llena de libros, pero no libros cualquiera, si no, todos los de contenido homosexual que había escrito su mejor amigo Usami Akihiko.

-Explíquenme esto.-dijo Hiroki seriamente señalado la bolsa mirando a sus papas.

-¿Que tenemos que explicarte? Los vamos a tirar a la basura por su contenido pornográfico y propaganda homosexual.-dijo su mamá.

-¿Y qué si son pornográficos y tiene contenido homosexual mama? Son míos y que se estén quedando en mi casa, no les da derecho a botarlos.-Dijo Hiroki molesto.

-Hijo, entiende que estas porquerías están deformando tu mente. Mira hijo, la pornografía es como un hilo; te ata cada vez más: cuanto más veas, más difícil se te hará dejarla. Comprende lo que hay detrás hijo, la pornografía Satanás la usa para degradar las relaciones sexuales, cosa que Dios creo con un propósito muy digno, e hijo mío, también entiende que las prácticas homosexuales es como si un hombre violento no controlase sus impulsos.- decía la madre de Hiroki con mucha tristeza y decepción. Para ella su hijo era ahora un total extraño.

Hiroki sentía como le hervía la sangre. ¿Cómo explicarle a su madre que esos libros eran preciados para él ya que habían sido escritos por su mejor amigo? Aunque total, si le explicase igual serviría para que condenase al pobre Usami Akihiko que ni venía al caso. Dio un fuerte golpe a la pared al punto de lastimarse la mano. Se arrepentía mil veces de no haber ido a ver a Nowaki a la floristería. Además de que hubiese despejado su mente también el pelinegro le hubiese dado las fuerzas que en ese instante necesitaba.

-Bótalos todos si quieres, igual ya los leí, y ahí un lugar de donde no los podrás eliminar: mi mente.-acto seguido le pasó por el lado a su mamá y se encerró en una de las alcobas que tenía cientos y cientos de libros.

Allí comenzó a restrellar todo lo que tenía al alcance de su mano para luego hacerse bolita unos minutos. Trato de calmar un poco su mal humor, para así sacar su teléfono celular y llamar a su novio.

-Hola, Hiro-san, ¿cómo estás? Estaba a ley de llamarte porque no pasaste hoy por la floristería.-Dijo Nowaki por el otro lado de la línea con su usual tono alegre.

-Sí, Nowaki discúlpame por eso; pero por eso mismo te llamo, para explicarte por qué no decidí pasar hoy.-Dijo Hiroki con un taco en la garganta. Respiro hondo para que su voz no sonase deformada ni que iba a llorar. -Verás, mis papas decidieron quedarse un par de días y, pues lo que quiero que entiendas es que voy a estar ocupado por un tiempo no determinado y no podré irte a visitar. Lo siento mucho, cuando mis papas se vallan, prometo que nos veremos. -Dijo Hiroki tratando de sonar que todo estaba bien.

-De acuerdo, Hiro-san, te amo.-dijo Nowaki.

-También te amo Nowaki.-dijo dejando caer una lágrima para luego rápidamente secarla con la manga de su camisa.-Nowaki, te marco luego, mis padres han preparado la cena y quieren que valla. Cuídate. Adiós.-y acto seguido cortó la llamada.

Ya dejando a un lado el celular se hizo bolita de nuevo.

"Siento mucho por no decirte la verdad, Nowaki..." Pensó el castaño en la soledad de aquella habitación llena de libros. "Tiene que haber alguien con el que pueda hablar respecto a la situación." Siguió pensando el castaño que no se inmuto en salir de la habitación el resto de la tarde y noche. Qué más da le daba si se moría de hambre, constar de poder respirar tranquilo.

Se puso a leer algunos de los libros que tenía hasta quedarse dormido con uno de ellos en la cara. Eso era lo que necesitaba: dormir; la mejor medicina para el cerebro; para que todo se esfumara por largas horas y el así pudiera relajarse y apartarse de toda realidad.

Gracias a esas horas de sueño, el castaño se había levantado mucho más descansado este día. Fue bueno que todo resultase de esa manera ya que los últimos dos días habían sido bastantes complicados.

El castaño había madrugado y salido de su casa muy temprano para no coincidir con sus padres. La verdad, para él era horrible tener dos personas diciéndole el modo en que tenía que pensar, lo que tenía que creer y el modo en que tenía que actuar. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer el castaño al respecto?

Hiroki sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado y opto ahora por llegar a la universidad y dirigirse a su oficina para así realizar su oficio de profesor universitario en literatura japonesa.

-¡Buenos días mi amor!-Saludo el profesor Miyagui Yuu, amigo y compañero de trabajo de Hiroki, de la manera típica e irritante que siempre lo hacía. -Pero, mira nada más, mi lindo castaño viene con la misma cara larga del día anterior.-prosiguió Miyagui acercándose al rostro de Hiroki y pasar su dedo por el ceño fruncido de este. -Anda, sonríe aunque sea un poco.-le decía insistente mente Miyagui.

Hiroki suspiro y aparto al profesor Miyagui de sí.

-¿Que acaso no puede saludarme formalmente con un solo "buenos días"?-Pregunto Hiroki dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio, para tomar los papeles de la prueba q había dado el día anterior y un libro.

-Es que si lo saludo de esa manera, ya no sería tan divertido.-dijo el señor Yuu haciendo un leve puchero. -En fin, su amigo Usami le dejo esos libros ayer después de que se hubiese ido- prosiguió el mismo señalando una bolsa en una esquina.

-¿Si? Los reviso luego, ahora tengo que dar una clase.-dijo el castaño ahora saliendo de la oficina con lo que necesitaba para dar su clase.

De camino al aula, sin querer y sin deber, escucho una conversación de uno de sus alumnos donde mencionaron lo siguiente: "Los homosexuales cuando mueran, pasarán la eternidad quemándose en las llamas del infierno."

A pesar de que no entendía a que había venido el tema, esa frase simplemente provoco que un inmenso dolor se le apoderara en el pecho y que le diesen ganas de llorar. La palabra "infierno" ahora más que nunca le causaba terror, y peor aún, le causaba más terror el solo imaginar que alguien tan bueno y humilde como Nowaki fuese al infierno solo por ser homosexual. Eso sería algo injusto.

"Tengo que protegerte, Nowaki" Pensó Hiroki muy dentro de sí. Respiro profundamente para así borrar cualquier tema relacionado a religión y homosexualidad para finalmente poder dar su clase como normalmente lo hacía. Aun así, por más esfuerzo que ponía en no pensar en nada, su mente seguía y seguía dándole vueltas al asunto haciendo que el castaño comenzase a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Estudiantes, hoy los dejare salir más temprano pues no me siento bien. La clase acabo. Estudien los capítulos 26 y 27 del libro y léanse la novela que les había dicho la semana pasada. Hasta el próximo día.-Dijo Hiroki saliendo del aula para dirigirse así a la oficina.

Allí solo opto por sentarse en la silla que estaba junto al escritorio y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás. Suspiro y empezó a pasar sus manos en su cara notando que tenía un poco de fiebre.

"¿Que me está pasando?" Se preguntaba para sí mismo mientras se dejó ir en esa silla. "No puedo permitir que esto me afecte" se decía a si mismo aún ido en esa silla y seguía pasándose las manos en la cara. "Bueno Hiroki, ahora tu tranquilo, que Dios no nos pone pruebas que no podamos superar" se dijo a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, y se reincorporó en la silla y se levantó para dar una vuelta, aunque en esa vuelta, para su sorpresa, se encontró a Nowaki.

-¡Hiro-san!-saludo con la mano el pelinegro, esbozando una dulce sonrisa para así luego acercarse al castaño y entregarle una rosa blanca.

-¿Qué haces aquí Nowaki?-Pregunto el castaño tomando la rosa un poco ruborizado.

-Porque extrañaba mucho a Hiro-san-Dijo Nowaki abrazándole y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Ehh, ya veo.-Dijo el castaño separando de sí mismo a Nowaki al notar que estaban en un sitio público y que cualquiera podía hablar sobre que eran homosexuales y cosas derivadas -Lo siento mucho Nowaki, pero por el momento estoy muy ocupado. Yo te llamo cualquier cosa, o no sé. Ya veré que hago para que estemos en contacto.-Dijo esto entrando en un estado de nervios.

-Pero Hiro-san...-Iba hablar cuando Hiroki solo se volteó para seguir caminando en dirección a la entrada de la universidad. -¡Hiro-san! ¡Espera, escúchame! ¡¿Que te sucede?! ¡Tú no eres así!-dijo Nowaki haciendo que Hiroki se voltease para verle a los ojos. -¿Que sucede Hiro-san? ¿Ya no confías en mí? ¿Ya no me quieres?-Era normal que el pelinegro pensara en lo peor pues Hiroki lo había estado evitando y ocultándole algo que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

-No es eso Nowaki, no te quiero involucrar.-dijo con el ceño fruncido y apartando de una el brazo que Nowaki tenía apoyado en su hombro. -Son problemas familiares.-Prosiguió diciendo.

-¿Que clases de problemas Hiro-san? Más que tu novio, también soy tu mejor amigo, así que Hiro-san, confía en mí. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hicieron tus padres para que mi Hiro-san este así?-Pregunto Nowaki.

-Mis padres quieren que corte nuestra relación porque dicen que es una abominación contra la naturaleza; que es inmoral y desagrada a Dios.- Dijo esto Hiroki con la voz quebrada y achicándose de brazo.

-¿Y tú qué opinas de eso Hiro-san?-Pregunto Nowaki sorprendido, pero en un tono suave y sin preocupación.

-Siempre había pensado que el amor se manifiesta de diferentes maneras y es por eso que para mí nunca la homosexualidad me pareció algo malo, sin embargo ahora que mis padres vienen con el tema de la religión y lo que dice la Biblia, entonces me pongo a pensar que tal vez ellos tengan razón y yo me esté equivocando. Sin embargo tampoco quiero admitir que tienen razón porque en el fondo muy bien sé que no la tienen; que ellos son los que están equivocados. -Dijo Hiroki cerrando los puños.

Nowaki solo lo observaba; no decía nada al respecto. Aunque, ¿qué iba a decirle? El no creía nada de eso, además el pelinegro sentía que si decía lo que pensaba, no estaría respetando las creencias de su amado. Sin embargo, solo podía hacer una cosa; se acercó a Hiroki y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hiro-san, te amo. Y no importa lo que decidas mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán. Si decides quedarte conmigo o dejarme, de igual forma sé que nos seguiremos amando.-Dijo Nowaki elevando el mentón de Hiroki para que lo mirara.

Perfecto; ya Hiroki sabía eso. ¿Qué acaso Nowaki no le podía decir algo que él no supiese? Todo esto la verdad era muy difícil para Hiroki, y al parecer solo lo involucraba a él y todo estaba en él. Sentía que estaba en un hoyo negro del cual no podía salir.

-Lo se Nowaki.-dijo el castaño empujándolo.-Hablamos después, ¿quieres? Tengo que ir a trabajar.-prosiguió caminando hacia la Universidad.

Nowaki solo observo como el castaño caminaba hacia su destino. Era lo mejor dejarlo tranquilo y no ahogarlo y hacer que se sintiese peor. Aunque tampoco era muy bonito ver al castaño en ese estado de crisis mental y emocional.

Hiroki se abrazaba si mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, por orgullo, se prohibió mostrar algún tipo de emoción. Era mejor eso y esperar luego a estar solo y desahogarse.

En la oficina tomo sus libros y prosiguió a dar la última clase del día como de costumbre. En el aula tomo la tiza y empezó a escribir el material en la pizarra. Para cuando se volteó, observo a cada uno de sus alumnos copiar en su libreta lo escrito. Y mientras les daba unos instantes para que copiaran, su vista se posó en Takahashi Misaki.

Misaki no era de sus mejores estudiantes, pero no era por esto que lo miraba, sino porque recién se había enterado que tenía una relación con un hombre. Lo que le parecía curioso y a la vez molesto a Hiroki era la tranquilidad de Misaki sabiendo que era homosexual. De seguro Misaki vivía muy feliz con su novio y a ambos les importaba un pepino lo que dijese la religión o la Biblia, pero ¿Porque él no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿Porque él no podía ser como ellos y restarle importancia como ellos lo hacían?

Hiroki soltó un suspiro pesado por no saber la respuesta, y para cuando volvió en sí mismo, ya la mayoría de los estudiantes habían terminado de copiar, así que sin más empezó a explicar el material ignorando por un momento todo lo que sentía y pensaba respecto a su problema.

Para cuando finalizo la hora y media de clases, fue para su oficina y recogió sus cosas llevándose por su puesto los libros que Akihiko le había traído.

El camino a su casa era como de media hora, así que durante ese tiempo se dedicó a leer en el metro uno de los libros de su amigo. De lo que estaba leyendo, no mostraba señales de que tuviese material pornográfico, así que, suspiro de alivio, pues sabía que sus padres no lo iban a tirar. Dejo el que estaba leyendo para entonces ojear los demás. Uno de ellos tenía contenido homosexual, así que sabía que si sus papas lo encontraban lo iban a tirar, y lo mismo con otro más que tenía contenido pornográfico y homosexual. Así que esos los tenía que esconder y si sus padres lo encontrasen, que fuese después que los hubiese leído.

Guardo los libros en la bolsa en el momento en que el tren se detuvo. Entonces bajo para dedicarse a caminar por la ciudad.

Lo cierto es que no podía parar de pensar, todo giraba en su cabeza, y a ese nivel, sentía que se iba a volver loco. Algo debía estar mal, y estaba seguro que no era el. Su corazón decía una cosa, su razón decía otra... La verdad que su mundo se estaba volviendo de cabeza.

Finalmente llego a su departamento.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron sus padres con aire emocionado dándole una pequeña caja envuelta en papel colorido y con un moño.

-¿Y esto?-pregunto Hiroki poniendo una cara sería y algo extrañado, para entonces desenvolver la caja.

Al abrirla, había un delicado collar con una medalla de San Benito. Hiroki puso una cara bastante fea al mirarla.

-Tu mama la compro para ti para que te cuide y proteja de los malos espíritus y demonios.-Dijo el padre del castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Póntela hijo.-dijo la madre del castaño tomando la cadena y colocándola al rededor del cuello del castaño.

La verdad que la indirecta, no podía ser más directa. ¿Así que sus padres pensaban que el (Hiroki) lo que tiene es un demonio dentro y que este está provocando que sea homosexual, y le compraron la medalla para que este demonio se fuera y este dejara de ser homosexual? ¿Pero qué clase de disparate era ese?

Hiroki lo que sintió ganas en ese momento era de agarrar la cadena y tirarla al suelo con toda sus fuerzas. Pero claro no haría eso porque si se comportaba así de seguro lo llevarían para que lo exorcizaran.

-¿Esta lindo verdad?-Pregunto la madre del castaño con una sonrisa, sacando a este de sus pensamientos.

-Si lo está.-Dijo Hiroki tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, que claro no se le dio muy bien.

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Y bueno hijo, ve y arréglate que en una hora saldremos para el psicólogo. -Prosiguió la mujer con una sonrisa sintiéndose orgullosa de que las cosas "estaban cambiando".

El psicólogo, pensó Hiroki. Aunque no le vendría mal. Así sus padres verían que el intentarlo cambiar de orientación era casi como intentar cambiar a un zurdo para que sea derecho.

Lo más posible era que el psicólogo fuese su Salvador ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Tic-toc, tic-toc, tic-toc, tic-toc, sonaba así el reloj del mostrador. Ya los padres de Hiroki estaban dentro de la oficina con el psicólogo y llevaban bastante rato ya allí dentro. El castaño por su lado, mientras esperaba afuera, leía uno de los libros del Usami. La cual, honestamente, la historia estaba muy interesante y se sentía bastante identificado con el protagonista, ya que este hacia todo lo posible por proteger a su amor.

-Kamijou Hiroki, puede pasar a mi oficina.-Dijo el psicólogo abriendo la puerta.

El castaño se levantó de su puesto y pasó a la oficina donde estaban sus padres. El psicólogo tomo su asiento y los observo a los tres, luego su vista se posó específicamente en Hiroki.

-Hola joven Kamijou.-saludo el psicólogo, el castaño solo hizo una mueca. -Primero te voy a pasar esta hoja.-le paso un papel blanco y un lápiz.-y en el vas a dibujar lo que quieras o si lo prefieres, escribir tu firma.

Hiroki arqueo la ceja mirando al psicólogo para luego posar la vista en el papel, entonces tomando el lápiz en la mano empezó a escribir su firma en el papel. Luego le entrego la hoja al psicólogo.

El hombre del escritorio comenzó a analizar la firma: el cómo estaba escrita, el trazo, la presión ejercida con el lápiz, entre otras cosas. Entonces luego poso la vista nuevamente a los padres del castaño y al joven Kamijou también.

-Joven Kamijou, usted es el tipo de persona que suele tener una coroza dura para protegerse de cualquiera que intente hacerle daño. Y eso es porque en el fondo es algo sensible. Aparte de que también tiene otra coroza que es la del orgullo; la que aveces le impide admitir la "derrota" para de algún modo decirlo.-hablaba el psicólogo diciendo como era la personalidad del castaño, y todo con ver con la cara que había llegado, su comportamiento en la oficina y lo más importante la firma.

Hiroki escuchaba con atención al psicólogo. No podía decir que lo que este estaba diciendo fuera falso. Pues Hiroki así era; era su naturaleza y no la podía cambiar. Y toda esa babosería que el psicólogo hablaba y seguía hablando se resumía en que Hiroki era estereotipo Tsundere.

Prácticamente fue eso en lo que consistió la primera consulta. "Total pérdida de tiempo" pensó Hiroki después de salir de la oficina junto con sus padres.

Durante el camino de regreso al departamento del castaño, Hiroki solo se quedó en silencio observando a través de la ventanilla mirando el paisaje como solía hacer cuando pequeño. Todo sería más fácil si el no fuese homosexual, sin embargo, no podía evitar serlo. Era su naturaleza.

Su vista se perdió en el cielo que estaba ahora oscureciendo y dejando ver algunas estrellas. Entonces se preguntó: ¿Dios existirá en realidad? En ese momento comenzó a dudar de la existencia de Dios. En especial porque nadie de los vivos en la tierra, había muerto aún, entonces, ¿cómo podían hablar de que había un Dios real? ¿Cómo podían hablar de que había un cielo y un infierno? Pero claro, todos creían por fe. Y pensar en eso le recordó un versículo en la Biblia donde uno de los apóstoles no creyó que Jesús había resucitado hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos. La enseñanza era que había que creer sin necesariamente ver. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo se debía creer por fe? ¿Y cómo saber qué cosas eran de "Dios" y que cosas son dichas por el hombre por su ignorancia, y que cosas eran obras del diablo?

Todo le resultaba tan confuso, sin embargo, sólo había una cosa que era cierta, que estaba vivo y él iba a vivir esa vida lo más feliz que podía junto a la persona amada, que en este caso era su Nowaki.

Por el mismo agotamiento, el castaño terminó quedándose dormido, donde extrañamente el sueño le sentía bien donde no había nada ni nadie. Aunque claro, ese dormir no fue eterno pues al llegar a su departamento tuvo que perezosamente levantarse para bajarse del auto y entonces caminar hasta su pequeño hogar. Este escuchabase aún a sus padres hablar respecto a todo lo ocurrido en la cita, sin embargo simulaba ignorar lo que decían.

Lo primero que hizo al abrir la puerta, fue dirigirse directamente a su habitación para entonces luego encerrarse. Luego saco su móvil y miro la pantalla esperando encontrarse con algún mensaje de Nowaki o cualquiera cosa que lo distrajese de ese momento pero nada.

Sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza y solo lo impulsaba de una rabia y desesperación. Todo porque no había señales de Nowaki. Todo porque deseaba leer o tener algo de Nowaki, pero por no tener nada le dio un ataque de ira y con esas mismas energías tomo sus libros y los tiraba contra las paredes. Los padres de Hiroki al escuchar los golpes, se dirigieron a la habitación; al encontrarla con seguro buscaron una hebilla con la que introdujeron en la manilla de la puerta y abrieron.

-¡Hiroki, ¿cuantas veces te hemos dicho que las cosas no se tiran?!-dijo la medre del castaño, mientras el padre lo tomaba de la oreja y lo llevaba prácticamente a rastras hasta el sofá lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiese tomar y romper.

Hiroki miraba con rabia el suelo. Se sentía roto por dentro; débil, vulnerable. Necesitaba a Nowaki. Que lo protegiera y que con su amor le diera fuerzas, pero él no estaba en ese momento. Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

Término por hacerse bolita y no ver a sus padres y hacerse oídos sordos hasta que se acabó todo el sermón que no era nada más que una algarabía. Luego de ello quedó irremediablemente sin energías y se durmió.

La noche significaba el final de un horrible mal día, y Hiroki se levantaba con la idea de que el presente sería un día mejor. Se arregló como siempre hacia en las mañanas para ir al trabajo, pero hoy tenía otros planes que no eran ir a la universidad. Por su puesto, hoy iría a pasar el día con Nowaki.

Hiroki salió sigilosamente de su departamento, y se encaminó al trabajo de Nowaki. Iba muy decidido, sin embargo se apoderó de él los nervios y se ruborizo notablemente que término en la tienda del al frente mirando como su amor trabajaba. Tenía que armares de valor, acercarse a Nowaki y... y... ¿Y qué? ¿Qué se supone que le diría o le pediría? Miro triste la taza de café que había pedido. ¿Era lo correcto tener que pasar por todo esto por amor? Pero por más que lo pensaba, llegaba a la misma conclusión: se sentía mal estando con él, pero se sentiría peor sin él. Lo necesitaba y mucho.

El castaño se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el negocio de flores.

-Hola Nowaki.-Saludo Hiroki mirando hacia el suelo y acercándosele.

-Hola Hiro-san, no esperaba verte hoy. ¿No fuiste a trabajar?-Pregunto el pelinegro sonriéndole de forma alegre como siempre.

-La verdad no, quería verte.-Le dijo Hiroki esquivando la mirada de Nowaki que provocaba que su corazón palpitara un poco más rápido.

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente con un extraño brillo en los ojos. -Eso es tan lindo Hiro-san!-Le dijo Nowaki. -Pero mi turno no acaba hasta las dos de la tarde Hiro-san.-dijo cambiando su expresión a una más triste.

-Ah, no te preocupes entonces... Lo importante es que pudimos vernos hoy, aunque fuese un ratito, ¿no?-dijo Hiroki tratando de excusarlo aunque por dentro le había molestado, pues él había sacrificado un día de trabajo para estar con el y el ¿tampoco podía hacer lo mismo? Hiroki trato de no darle importancia a eso.

-Así mismo es, al menos pudimos vernos porque yo ya quería verlo. Lo echaba mucho de menos Hiro-san.-Le dijo Nowaki tiernamente.

-Yo igual.-admitió el castaño. -Pues, nos veremos otro día.-le dijo Hiroki.

-Sí, Hiro-san. Nos vemos!-le dijo Nowaki despidiéndose alegremente con la mano.

Hiroki entonces prosiguió su camino, y en el transcurso, Miyagui pasaba con su auto. Entonces se detuvo al ver a Hiroki.

-Wow, ¿tarde para ir a la universidad?-Pregunto Miyagui bajando la ventanilla.

-Ni siquiera tenía planes de ir hoy...-respondió Hiroki soltando un suspiro triste.

-Jajaja, que gracioso es, ande, suba, yo le llevo.-Dijo Miyagui algo divertido aunque no hacia tanto sentido su buen humor.

Hiroki viendo se entonces sin opción subió al auto con Miyagui. Todo inocente a lo que ocurriría ese día.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

-Si se acordaba que hoy necesitaba que estuviese presente en la Universidad más que nunca, ¿verdad?-Pregunto Miyagui mientras manejaba su auto en dirección hacia la Universidad.

-Ah, lo siento no; no me acordaba y por cierto, ¿porque necesitaba que estuviese presente?-pregunto Hiroki volviendo en sí cuando escucho que el profesor le hablaba.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Enserio lo olvido!-Dijo Miyagui con voz sorpresiva y melodramática. -Pero bueno, si tuve que buscarte, supongo que habrá sido por la misma razón que lo olvidaste.-suspiro Miyagui frustrado. -Bueno, en todo caso, te recuerdo que los federales vienen a visitarnos y nos pedirán planes de las clases que le damos a los estudiantes.-Dijo Miyagui calmadamente.

-¿Pero que eso no era para escuelas públicas?-Pregunto el Kamijo con cierto desconcierto mirando al mayor.

-Lo sé, pero a mi querido ex-suegro, se le ocurrió la loca idea de traer a los federales y pedirnos los planes para asegurarse que todos su empleados están realizando su profesión.-Le explico Miyagui con cierta molestia en el tono.

-¿Ah?- exclamo el Kamijo sin estar muy claro sobre lo que el mayor le decía. -¡¿Es que el jefe es inepto o que?!-Prosiguió alzando la voz. -Y mierda, no tengo nada preparado, ¡¿ahora qué haré?! ¡Seguro y me despiden!-se escandalizo algo el castaño.

-Cálmate Hiroki, el lado positivo es que yo tengo los planes hechos. Es cuestión de sacarle copia y ponernos a firmarlos.- le dijo Miyagui más calmado. -Me debes una, ¿lo sabes?-sonrió el mayor a Hiroki entonces volvió su vista al camino para entonces instalarse dentro de la universidad para estacionar su vehículo.

-Gracias, Miyagui.-Dijo el castaño guardando su voz roja, para entonces desabrochares el cinturón luego de que Miyagui se estacionara.

Ambos hombres salieron del auto y caminaron juntos hasta la sección de literatura. Allí como el mayor había dicho, saco las copias de sus planes para dárselas a Hiroki y mientras se iban reproduciendo las páginas, Hiroki las iba firmando y las guardaba en un portafolio que encontró tirado en la oficina.

Al poco rato llegaron los federales tal como había dicho Miyagui, aunque el mayor se encontraba dando su clase, mientras era el descanso de Hiroki. Tuvieron suerte de haber terminado a tiempo, y el castaño tuvo más suerte aún de que como los federales andaban con algo de prisa, no se pusieron a leer, sólo ojearon las páginas, y deja mucho decir que no cuenta se dieron que eran copias.

El hombre que ojeaba la carpeta le sonrió al Kamijo, hizo una reverencia y luego se retiró para proseguir mirando la carpeta de los demás profesores que trabajaban en la universidad. Y cuando pensó que ya podía estar tranquilo, pues la parte más difícil ya había pasado, se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando esta persona llega a la oficina. Y no era cualquier persona, sino que nada más y nada menos que la ex esposa de Miyagui.

-Felicidades Kamijo-sensei, no se qué hiciste, pero los federales salieron más que contentos de aquí.-saludo la ex mujer de su mejor amigo.

Hiroki soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¿Tu crees?-respondió en el mismo tono.

-Bueno, eso fue lo que oí por el pasillo.-Dijo ella. -Oye Kamijo, ¿crees qué podríamos ir por un café? Yo invito, es que quiero hablar algo con usted. -Prosiguió la mujer.

-Mmm, claro, pero tenemos que regresar en...-miro su muñeca para ver la hora en el reloj.-hora y media pues tengo que dar un clase. -Se arregló entonces la camisa de botones.

-Si, claro, no se preocupe.-Dijo la mujer amablemente sonriendo. Entonces, juntos salieron de la oficina hasta la cafetería.

Allí la mujer pidió un café para Kamijo y otro para ella. Hiroki tomo el café y bebió pacíficamente de el.

-Pues veras Kamijo, quiero saber, ¿Miyagui te habla sobre mi? ¿Sabes si me sigue queriendo?-le pregunto la mujer algo avergonzada y en su tono incluso se sentía como que se estaba arrepintiendo de eso.

-¿Y porqué me preguntas eso a mi? ¿Que voy a saber yo?-se alteró algo Hiroki cuando esta le pregunto eso.

-Es que usted, es el mejor amigo de el y necesito saber para yo poder estar en paz.-dijo la mujer bajando la cabeza.

Hiroki suspiro y apoyo ambos codos en la mesa y miro detenidamente a la mujer.

-La verdad el no me ha dicho nada sobre usted. Sin embargo, le puedo aconsejar que si él no le ama ni le amo, lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado era que se separaran. Sé qué es difícil perder a la persona amada, sin embargo, más adelante vive gente, y sé que encontrara a alguien que le ame como usted quiere, y usted podrá enamorarse de esa persona y la amara igual. -le dijo el Kamijo con una sonrisa melancólica: su buena acción del día.

La mujer pudo haber entonces malinterpretado el buen consejo que Hiroki le estaba dando, porque como sí de una mujer desesperada por estar con un hombre se tratase, esta le sonrió a Hiroki y le tomo el mentón para darle un beso en los labios al castaño. Beso que por primera intención Hiroki no correspondió pues él estaba claro que estaba con Nowaki y que amaba a Nowaki, sin embargo razones religiosas sobre la homosexualidad vinieron a su mente distorsionando un poco su juicio y lo peor que pudo hacer fue corresponder entonces ese beso pensando en la siguiente línea, "quizás si estoy con una mujer aunque no le ame como amo a Nowaki, estaré haciendo las cosas bien para Dios."

Luego de este hecho, ambos cómplices, se retiraron de la cafetería. La mujer hacia quien sabe que destino, y Hiroki para la oficina de literatura para buscar los materiales y libros que usaría para dar su próxima clase.

-Ah, Hiroki, ¿cómo te fue con los federales?-pregunto Miyagui entrando en ese momento en la oficina.

-Pues supongo que bien, ¿y a usted?-Pregunto Hiroki quien se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Pues supongo que bien también.-Dijo el mayor.

-Oh, por lo menos, de verdad que gracias. Y bueno, ahora para la clase. Nos vemos. -Dijo Hiroki saliendo de la oficina.

El castaño llego al salón que le correspondía y empezó a dar su clase. De primera instancia no se sentía culpable por el haber besado a la ex esposa de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a pensar y cuestionarse por qué dejo que eso pasara, entonces si comenzaron a surgir esos sentimientos de culpa. Y en ese entonces comenzó a pensar en Nowaki. Tenía que contarle lo que había pasado... Lo que había hecho. Sin embargo a la vez pensaba en no hacerlo porque sabía que Nowaki se iba a molestar y temía a que lo dejara. Sin embargo rápido dejo de pensar en esto para dar su clase normalmente sin preocupaciones. Ya luego tenía tiempo para pensar con más claridad. Y más tarde así fue.

Había terminado su clase y ahora se dirigía a la oficina, de paso también estaba Miyagui, así que quiso hablar su situación con él.

-Profesor Miyagui, hipotéticamente hablando, ¿qué usted haría si tuvieses una pareja a la que amas más que a nadie, sin embargo es un amor prohibido y por esto lo juzgan y señalan, sin embargo, en medio de la lucha de aceptación, encuentra otra persona a la cual es "perfecta" en el sentido de que pues sí estuvieses con esa persona no habría controversias sociales y aunque no le gusté está involucrada con esa persona a la vez con la que ama?-pregunto el Kamijo organizando sus pertenecías.

-Ah, esta algo complicado, pero si fuera yo, creo que lucharía por la persona que amo de verdad por más difícil que resulté ser la relación, y no me permitiría dejarme llevar una segunda vez por una confusión. Sabes Hiroki, lo más importante de una relación no es cuantas veces caigas o falles, sino las veces que te levantes y aprendas de tus errores, y pues sí la otra persona te ama como dice, yo sé que te perdonara porque se dará cuenta que aunque fallaste te diste cuenta de tu error y que estás dispuesto a darlo todo.-Le dijo Miyagui calmadamente, aunque claro, pensado cuidadosamente en lo que iba a decir.

El castaño teniendo en mente eso que le dijo Miyagui, se fue del lugar pensativo. En definitiva tenía que contarle a Nowaki lo que sentía, pensaba y lo que estaba pasando. Tenía ir hacerle saber que no la estaba pasando bien, que la estaba pasando muy difícil y que no sabía qué hacer, ni como sentirse, ni nada respecto a todas esas cosas que le estaban pasando.

Hiroki llego a su casa, entonces allí ceno sin dirigirles ni la palabra a sus padres y finalizo encerrándose en la habitación donde había estado durmiendo. Para finalizar saco su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje sin leer. Era de Nowaki el cual decía:

querido Hiro-san

¿Cómo estás? Discúlpame por no haber podido pasar el día contigo. Yo de verdad quería salir contigo pero tenía que trabajar porque tenía que pagar la universidad más el hospedaje. Espero que podamos vernos pronto. Te extraño muchísimo Hiro-san. Y nuevamente lo siento mucho.

Te amo mucho,  
>Nowaki<p>

Hiroki leyó el mensaje con cierta tristeza y se echó a llorar. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo haberle fallado a Nowaki de esa manera? Tenía que contarle, y mostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba de lo que había hecho. Aunque por otro lado, no podía negar que estaba algo necesitado de amor. Llevaba varios días sin ver a Nowaki y el día que lo ve lo rechaza, y el sentirse rechazado y que otra persona lo aceptara; pues fue algo inevitable no sentirse bien que alguien le mostrase afecto. Sin embargo, sabía dentro que no estaba correcto para nada.

Si tan sólo Nowaki estuviese presente ahí cuando el más lo necesitase. Si tan sólo estuviesen en un lugar donde nadie los juzgases ni los señalases. Tal vez, sólo tal vez él no se sentiría así.

-Te necesito, Nowaki.-fue lo último que Hiroki dijo antes que el sueño acabase con él.

-¡Hiroki, te busca una linda mujer en la entrada!-decía la madre de Hiroki a la vez que tocaba la puerta de la habitación del mencionado.

El castaño abrió sus ojos con cierta pereza preguntándose el porque había amanecido tan rápido. Entonces en ese momento su mente procesó lo que su madre acababa de decir. ¿Qué? ¿Una mujer lo esperaba a fuera? Que el supiese, el nunca recibía visitas de mujeres, menos de manera inesperada.

-Ya voy.- respondió Hiroki frotando sus ojos para luego soltar un bostezo. Entonces más o menos con paciencia se vistió de forma casual, y entonces fue que abandono la habitación para encarar la persona que le aguardaba afuera.

-Buenos días Hiroki.-saludo la mujer que era nada más ni nada menos que Risako.

Hiroki a primera instancia se espantó, en especial por su repentina confianza. Sin embargo, sus padres interpretaron esa confianza que cogió Risako, como que ella y Hiroki eran muy cercanos: mejores amigos o posiblemente novios.

-Buenos días- Respondió Hiroki siendo algo ácido.

-¡Preséntanos quien es esta hermosa mujer, hijo!- dijo la madre del castaño extrañamente entusiasmada.

-Bueno, ella es Risako, la-dijo el castaño cuando repentinamente fue interrumpido por dicha mujer.

-La hija del jefe de la universidad en la que trabaja su hijo.-dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-Valla, es un placer conocerla. -Dijo la mama de Hiroki sonriendo ampliamente mientras hacia una reverencia igual.

-Ah, bueno, ya debo irme a trabajar. Las dejo.-dijo el castaño mientras les pasaba por entremedio a ambas mujeres.

-Oi, ¡espérame!, te acompaño.-dijo Risako mientras le comenzó a seguir hasta alcanzarle el paso.

-No es necesario, pero gracias.-dijo Hiroki mientras entonces caminaba junto a ella, y de esta manera llegaron juntos a la Universidad.

-Oi, voy a la cafetería, ¿te traigo algo?-le pregunto Risako.

-Si, un café por favor.-dijo el castaño mientras se instalaba en la oficina y se organizaba para ponerse a corregir algunos trabajos antes de la clase. En eso la puerta se abrió fuertemente espantando algo a Hiroki quien ya estaba casi completamente sumido en sus tareas y pensamientos.

-¡Hiro-san!-escucho la voz de Nowaki agitada posiblemente de andar corriendo. Esta sorpresa hizo que Hiroki se sonrojara.

-Nowaki-dijo mirándolo asombrado. -¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto aún atontado.

-Vine a verlo ya que ayer no pude salir contigo.-dijo Nowaki mientras se adentraba a la oficina y cerraba la puerta. -Y, ¿cómo esta Hiro-san? ¿Cómo se siente?

Hiroki quien no paraba de mirarlo a los ojos, bajo su rostro dejando mostrar como se sentía por dentro. Estaba llorando. Nowaki al ver esto, rápido se acerco y lo abrazo fuerte.

-¿Que pasa Hiro-san? ¿Porqué llora? ¿Es por lo que tus padres te dijeron la otra vez? -Le pregunto Nowaki notandose cuán preocupado estaba por Hiroki. El castaño solo negó con la cabeza.

En ese entonces Risako llego a la oficina con una bolsa que contenía el café para Hiroki y unos dulces.

-¡Ay por Dios, Hiroki, ¿estás bien?-se acercó la mujer rápidamente, pero, no sin antes haber dejado las cosas en la mesa.

Nowaki por su lado se incomodó demasiado por la confianza de la mujer. ¿Qué tipo de relación tendría ella con su Hiroki?

-Oi, ¿me podrías dar unos minutos con Hiro-san?-pregunto Nowaki sin soltar al castaño de sus brazos.

-Pero si yo soy la novia de él, yo soy la que debo quedarme con Hiroki para saber y entender lo que le pasa.-dijo Risako sintiéndose incómoda con la petición del pelinegro.

-¡¿Novia?!-exclamo Nowaki con mucha sorpresa y con mucho enojo mientras se separaba de Hiroki y miraba a Risako y al castaño como acusatoriamente entre otras emociones que bien son complicadas de explicar.

-Que nos hayamos dado un beso no significa que seamos "novios", Risako.-Dijo Hiroki secándose los ojos.

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿Se besaron?!-exclamo Nowaki interrumpiendo a Hiroki, mientras sentía como la cólera se iba apoderando de él.

-¡Pero no es lo que crees Nowaki!-dijo el castaño tratando de evitar que su seme pensara cualquier cosa extraña.

Risako bajo el rostro de manera triste por el modo repentino en que fue rechazada.

-Risako, yo lo siento, pero yo a quien amo es a Nowaki.-dijo secándose las lágrimas mientras la miraba para luego mirar al del pelo negro.

-¡Pero si él es un hombre!-reclamo Risako.

-¿Y eso qué? El amor no tiene género Risako. Aparte tú no me gustas.-Le dijo Hiroki.

-Pero...-Risako dejo escapar par de lágrimas y para que el castaño no la viese en ese estado patético se fue corriendo de la oficina dejando a Hiroki y Nowaki solos. Nowaki por su lado pensaba hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, Hiroki lo sostuvo fuerte de la manga de la camisa.

-Nowaki, escúchame, esa mujer no tiene ningún significado para mí, yo a quien amo es a ti.-Le dijo Hiroki.

-Entonces, ¿porque la besaste?-pregunto Nowaki. Se sentía traicionado.

-Nowaki, no fue como si yo quisiera. Entiéndeme. Es que, como te dije, mis padres no quieren que este contigo, porque dicen que para Dios está mal. Y yo pensé por un momento que si estaba con una mujer, yo estaría haciendo las cosas bien para Dios, pero no es como si no te amara Nowaki. Yo lo he estado pensando, y me he dado cuenta, que aunque sufra estando contigo, sufriría aún peor estando sin ti. Y yo quiero estar contigo porque te amo. Por favor, no me termines Nowaki. Por favor.-decía Hiroki llorando mientras se aferraba a Nowaki.

Este viendo la sinceridad de las palabras del castaño, lo abrazo fuertemente y le secaba las lágrimas que iban cayendo de sus ojos.

-Está bien, Hiro-san. No te voy a terminar. Y también te perdono. -le dijo Nowaki mientras le besaba ahora la cabeza.

Hiroki correspondió con la misma intensidad que Nowaki. Sin duda alguna estos dos hombres se amaban. O eso al menos Hiroki quería creer.

-Gracias Nowaki, te amo.- Le dijo Hiroki tomando el rostro de su seme para besarlo.

Lo había necesitado tanto en esos días, y casi perderlo, lo había destrozado. Ahora más que nunca tenía claro sus sentimientos por Nowaki. Ahora más que nunca, iba a luchar contra todos los que intenten separarlos, y haría también todo lo posible por compensar a Nowaki por el error que había cometido.


End file.
